Love Will Prevail
by charmedliz
Summary: Piper's being teased by Leo,not knowing his true feelings for her.They soon develop this relationship towards each other.Piper dies and is revived erased of her memory bout Leo.Will she still feel the same way towards Leo,or will she fall for someone else


"Love Will Prevail"

Chapter 1 : The Reason Why I'm Breathing

Piper Halliwell rose up from bed at San Francisco, 7am. But instead of getting up and hitting the shower, and eat breakfast, just in time to make it to school, she just sat up in a daze. She always wondered why she always gets picked at in school. She's just perfectly normal. She's no nerd either. It's probably, Leo Wyatt. He teases her with nicknames such as Pipper a lot. Although he was smart, she always thought of him as stupid. "Wait-" Piper whispered to herself. "Why am I thinking about him?" she said. "Stop. Stop. Stop." She immediately took off from bed, showered, and looked at herself in the mirror. _Is it always going to be like this? Why does __Leo tease me a lot? Is this his way of catching people's attention, or he just wants to piss me off? _Piper secretly admired Leo. When he wasn't a jerk, he would be really sweet. He was absolutely cute with that shaggy blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes.

"Piper, are you almost done?" Phoebe asked her sister. Phoebe was her baby sister. Prue was the eldest. She took out her denim Levis and a shirt that says, "Friends are forever, boys are whatever." She loved this shirt because she'd rather have years of friendship than months of romance.

"Piper?" Patty asked as she peeped in Piper's bedroom. Patty was Piper, Prue and Phoebe's mom.

"Yup?" Piper replied. She added some lip gloss and eyeliner right after replying.

"Breakfast is ready." Patty said back.

"Alright." Piper packed in her blue colored binder and a pencil case inside her silver sling bag and followed her mom to the kitchen where she was greeted by her father and her two other sisters.

"Morning sis!" Prue greeted as she was finishing her pancake..

"Morning Pheebs. Morning Prue." Piper plopped down the seat where in front was a wheat germ pancake, which she always loved.

"Hey Piper, you've got mail." Viktor, Piper, Phoebe and Prue's dad said and tossed the envelope to Piper.

"Hold your horses! Breakfast first." Patty complained.

"Alright then." Piper said as she concentrated on her pancake. She cut them in equal angles and sizes and ate them one by one. She always ate like this. _Typical morning._Piper thought. _Everyday__ since last July the morning was always like that. Daydreaming, shower, breakfast, __then__ mail._

"Again?" Leo exclaimed. He has been eating a frozen bagel, practically everyday for breakfast. This was because their Mom wanted Anabelle, their twenty-two year old cousin to watch them, and the only way to convince her, was to have bagels every breakfast.

"Bro, no one in this house can cook." Antony said to his never-ending babbling brother.

"Ma and Pa, I know, are out of town." Leo replied. "And only Ma can cook."

"You guys, better finish breakfast fast. I've got to do the dishes. Being a babysitter doesn't really count as an excuse in college." Anabelle announced. She was asked to watch Leo, who was 16, and Antony, who was 18. She then gulped a bagel with butter on top.

"A bagel a day, let's Anabelle come back everyday." Antony cried. Both boys laughed at Anabelle's pissed expression. _Geesh__Anabelle__ sure does look a lot like Piper when she's pissed. Instead __Piper'__s more beautiful. __Chocolate brown hair, sweet hazelnut eyes, and soft smooth skin.__ Piper's perfect. _Leo thought, _Not__ only that, she really __has __a sweet, kind and loving character towards everybody. __Especially __to __her sisters._

"Bro. Bro. Bro!" Antony screamed. He has been saying Bro for about 20 times by now. "Snap out of it."

"Oh sorry, Antony." Said Leo. "I was thinking about… you know.."

"Piper?" Antony said raising his right brow. "You can't be serious."

"I am. She isn't like any of the twelve girls you've previously dated. Jenna, Amanda, Claire, Rose, Sheila, Amber, Ivy, Joanie, Alexis, Jenny, Katrina, Kay, and Natalie. She's really different. I swear." Leo babbled.

"Well they're hot. All I care about. But bro, I've changed courses. I'm with Elizabeth now, remember? The ballerina?" Antony tapped his fingers on the dining room table and kicking the chair next to him playfully.

"Yyeah. I guess so." Leo was about to stand up and say something, but Antony just cut him right away.

"Drew coming? Coz I'm not walking with you to school." Antony exclaimed raising his right hand as some sort of stop sign. "I'm riding my board with Jake and Linc."

"Yeah, Drew's coming with Chet." Leo sighed.

"Good! Are they here yet?" Antony shifted his tone from goody-goody to meanie.

"Living room." Leo answered, pointing at the door to the living room.

"Ciao!" Antony ran off using the back door, and he soon became so speck of dust that Leo can barely see.

"Thank God, you're done!" Drew said as he stood up from the leather couch. He stretched his body which showed his abs and Anabelle saw them as she was heading downstairs to check on the brothers.

"Whoa." Anabelle was able to mutter this word out.

"Excuse me, cuz, but you don't have any right to see that. Now just forget it." Leo shook his head in disarray of what happened just a while ago.

"Wow. That cuz of yours is cute, Leo. Don't bother her. Cuties are Dummies." Chet said as he switched off the plasma TV which was mounted on the wall. Leo is obviously freakin' rich.

"You'll get used to it." Leo smiled and hung his back pack onto one shoulder. The threesome headed to school's first bus stop by Hyde Street in where he lived. Chet then started to talk.

"Are you serious- I mean really serious about Piper?" Chet questioned. "Are you really gonna tell her that you tease her coz' you like her?"

"I have too. I can't hurt her anymore." Leo replied.

"What about what your parents said?" Drew asked.

"You mean the no Wyatt-Halliwell, acquaintances thing?" Leo replied. "I'll break it. It's worth the risk, I guess."

"Wow! I see that you're totally serious about Piper." Chet added.

"I guess so. I really really-" Leo was cut by a….

BUMP!

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir." A young lady about 16 with chocolate brown hair and hazelnut eyes said as she accidentally bumped into him. Then she stammered : "Leo?" : in a very questioning tone.

"Haha! Pipper!" Drew laughed. He then elbowed Chet to join him.

"Can you just—" Piper said unable to finish her sentence.

"LEAVE HER ALONE?" Leo bellowed at the top his voice.

"Huh?" Piper said as shook her head in astonishment. She blushed as she heard Leo defend her.

"Alright. Just chill-Leo." Chet said patting Leo's back.

"SCHOOL!" Everybody groaned and got in the bus.

"Thanks." Piper said to Leo. She was so, so, so, happy.

"Anytime." Leo said. "See you in Trig class! He waved his hand and gave her his fantastic smile.

"Thankyouverymuch!" Leo said, saying four words as fast as he could, and it sounded like one.

"We knew you'd do that." Chet said to Leo. "If you badly want someone, you'd defend this particular someone."

"Simple equations, Believe it!" Drew added.

"Thanks, thanks!! Now she knows I like her!" Leo replied.

"That's not a problem at all." Chet said and high fived his friend.

"See you later!" Drew ran out and stopped again. "I'm going to computer class." He informed.

"C'mon man, let's get to Mr. Danehy's Science class. The ol' boring one." They walked together to the brand-new science lab.

* * *

R&R ... I just need to know if I should continue the story!

* * *


End file.
